everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt White's diary
From White to Night I get confused with my mother, A LOT! I am so much nicer than her. Yes I love my mother, The White Queen, but Wonderlandians need to understand, I am going to be a nicer ruler (along with Lizzie Hearts). It seems that we Wonderlandians talk in riddles and diddles, mainly that's how we speak. I love the wonder of the wondrous land of Wonderland but this curse that wilts it down makes me feel not so fiddle. Chapter 1 Remembering when my mother, the Mad Hatter, Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire, and I all escaped from the madness in Wonderland. Leaving Wonderland was the saddest thing ever for me. I try hard not to remember leaving what I love dearly. My mother and I seem like the normal ones out of the Wonderlandians, even the Queen of Hearts is a little CUCKOO but she has a lot on her plate with keeping the madness together. Now, my mother is the former ruler, so when I return to Wonderland, I will be the heir right then and there. Chapter 2 At Ever After, Lizzie, Kitty, and I were in the trees, looking over the history of Wonderland. I was so grateful that I was born in Wonderland. Being weird was just the norm philosophy that we had between all of us. I love being different and all of my Wonderlandians loved it too. And I love all of my friends and I could describe them all with all words (or numbers if I can). Lizzie Hearts: Stern but a future great leader who will care for all. Kitty Cheshire: One bad luck kitty but a good friend to have. Madeline Hatter: The cuckoo, energetic, and just plain MAD from all of us. I love miss Maddie. Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc: The two I never really gotten to know but they are wonderful. 'Cara Pillar: '''Very eccentric and always seems to fall asleep. Wonderlandians always have each other's back as well as anyone else we think are worthy. I will always have my best friend's back: Auspicious Midas. Chapter 3 Auspicious opened the door to our dorm, struggling to carry books from his last class. ''"Do you need any help?" ''I asked chuckling a little under my breath. ''"No!" ''He said still struggling. ''"I've got this! Don't try to get your dainty hands all bent out of shape." '' Not knowing he was just playing. ''"Oh really?" ''I placed one of my books on top of the four-book stack and down they fell, one by one. ''"That'll show ya." "C'mon Wyatt, y'know I was just kidding." ''Auspicious let his hand out. I helped him up. He stood right in front of me. ''"I've never realized that you were taller than me." "Well," he started and smirking, "I did get taller during the summer. Or did you not notice?" "Nope." ''I lied, he did a little taller than me. Auspicious grabbed his books and placed them by his new desk. The desk had all of the plans for a party? I didn't think of it at the time, but I carried along with my business. Chapter 4 Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, and Madeline Hatter were all in the Castleteria the next morning. They were having their morning tea and crumpets, as usual. I went over to join them. ''"Could I join you guys?" Madeline made a crazy (well normal) expression. as usual. "Of course you can!" ''Madeline pulled my chair out for me. ''"Here, have a seat." I sat down next to Madeline and Kitty with Lizzie in front of me. I never really studied how my fellow Wonderlandians drink tea. Madeline drinks hers with both her pinkies up, even without the other hand having a cup. Kitty turns invisible, so that only her lips show her drinking it and Lizzie drinks hers normally. Tea time for me was essential because we get to relax and calm down our weird brains to clear up from foolishness. I sipped my magical green-leaf tea slowly, as it was very hot. Chapter 5 The tea was finished and the bell rang for the next class. I said goodbye to Maddie, Lizzie and Kitty and headed for my next class. Headmaster Grimm was walking with Baba Yaga in discussing Raven Queen's, the daughter of the Evil Queen, decision. I only heard a bit but I knew it wasn't good. Ultimately, Raven did not sign the Storybook for Legends as her destiny will be dreadful. I understand not wanting to sign but it's her decision and Apple White, daughter of Snow White, is not all that happy with it. While in Kingdom Management, Auspicious nudged me with a list he had made for his Golden Party. I read over it and said, "You have everything on the list done but where's it going to be at." ''Auspicious opened his mouth but paused. He didn't have any place to have the party. Shaking my head, I told him that he needed to find one but after school because it was still in session. ''"I know, I know but I need to get a place tonight! My fairy awesome party is starting a 7:00!" Before I could say anything the teacher looked up at us and silenced us. I thought to myself, "PLEASE DON'T TELL MY MOTHER!" Chapter 6 Knowing that Auspicious needed a place, I called up Selena Fauna, the only magical fairy I know who's magic works properly. Selena knew that Auspicious' party was going to be a page-ripper one but he needed a place. Selena waved her finger, as she does not use a wand, "Wyatt, we need to hurry to get this spell done. You said that the party starts at 7:00?" '' Fairly tapping my fingers together, ''"Yes, so what'll you do?" She tapped her chin. "Just come to the party, I'll have something done by then." Looking cursorily, I left. "Charm you later." ''She waved back. An hour-and-a-half passed an I was all golden up. I went to the spot Selena hexted me and almost everyone was there at the party in this grand, fairy-like castle gleaming with golden-lights. Auspicious was in the corner, eating chocolate and peanut flutter cake as usual, then I guess he spotted me. ''"Hey Wyatt!" ''Wiping the cake from his face. ''"I am so hexcited that you're here." ''He gave me a hug. Still in shock from that hug, ''"Uh, of course I wouldn't miss this spellebration!" ''Auspicious and I stared at each other for a quick moment. ''"Do you want to dance?" ''I quickly gathered myself. ''"Sure!" We went in deep with our other friends and started to dance. This was a happily ever after last chapter for the night.Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Wyatt White Logs